The New Amelia
by HexCharm20296
Summary: Amelia was always quiet, but what happened when she changes all that in her third year, and is starting to catching the eye of a certain ginger haired boy, who never noticed her before?


**Me: Hi well, this is basically just an intro kind of thing, so it's not that long, usually my chapters are longer than this. But I can't figure out these lines that I put on this page by accident, sooo..next chapter there will be different separations for time lapses.**

**Amy: She nearly just threw out the chapter getting so frustrated. Don't worry readers, I've got you're back.**

**Me: I guess, well I have this really bad writers block for my other main story, which is The Other One, it's an anime fanfic, but I don't really know where I'm going with it, so DESTRACTION TIME!**

**Amy: Let's get on with the story, shall we.**

**Me: Let's! Oh and I don't own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does.**

She pushed up her glasses, walking straight through platform 9¾, carrying one luggage that had an enchantment her parents had put in it to fit all in one luggage, just as they did her first year, second year, third year and her fourth year. She grew into habit, casually walking straight for the train's entrance, her black cat with bright yellow eyes following closely behind. Hogwarts was a place of learning for her, and only a place of learning, well for the part years she's gone. This year, this year was going to be completely different. See, she was finally proud to say she was Amelia McCarthy.

Well maybe we should back track a bit, to the summer leading up to Platform 9¾.

Even her parents, both pureblood, we're as stunning as super models, and always looked at Amelia with curiosity, that bothered her. For 14 whole years, she thought she must have been adopted, till that faithful day, her 15th birthday. That day (July 15th) had to be the best day ever. Her mom, who is ¾ veela, had finally looked at her in recognition. She woke up from being Amy McCarthy, the dull brunette with what had to be the darkest shade of green anyone could ever imagine, hell they could've been black and no one would have given it a second thought, to what seemed to be another person completely.

That morning she looked up to her bathroom mirror and became wide-eyed at the sight that she saw. The girl in the mirror had the prettiest shade of green that she could ever have wished for. Her nose which had been previously full of little black heads was now perfect there was not a blemish in sight; her whole face had not a blemish in sight. The slope of her nose perfectly in the middle of her baby-like face, now her baby-like face, still circular had a more mature spin to it, like she could pull off anything she wanted. Oh, and her hair, now turned to a medium brown, which even in the bad bathroom light, seemed to shine. Her flat chest had now turned into, at least a C, which was way more than enough for her and her once flat stomach, now was toned enough that she didn't look like a body-builder but a Victoria Secret models, without the bulimia. Her whole skin tone once a sickly pale, was still pale, but a bit sun-kissed. She slowly began to smile with her now naturally baby pink full lips, showing her pearly while teeth, perfectly straight.

From that faithful morning, everything seemed to start to go her way. But before she went to school, she needed to go make a few adjustments to herself, to make herself really pop for the new school year, as if it wasn't already enough.

"Mom, can I go out today?" she asked innocently, seeing as if her father was a major push-over, all she really needed was her mother's permission, who was watching a muggle tv show, called Jersey Shore, which she seemed way too involved in.

"Where would you be going?"

"Going to a muggle town to get new clothes, maybe get a few shirts, piercings, skirts, sweaters, the regular." she say lazily.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Her mother answered, not catching what she slipped in. She silently mouthed a 'yes' and headed to her bedroom fireplace with her wallet. It was a good thing mom had to head to work tomorrow, and dad was gone on a business trip to America, so they wouldn't know about her new metal until the summer, or the holidays, if she came home, which she usually didn't. Her parents being the workaholics they are, they hardly had time for the whole 'family quality time'. But they all love each other, no matter what.

She took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Palesades Mall, United States!" she yelled clearly.

The United States always had great clothes, and for less than what downtown London sold them for. With a flash, she was in a mall, Amelia quickly looked down at herself, seeing that she wasn't covered in soot was another good sign for her. She walked ahead, and went to the nearest clothing which happened to be Hot Topic, not she was more of an aero girl herself, mostly because nothing else had seemed to suit her, but new changes mean new chances, right? She had to admit the shop did scare her a bit; the dark colors and all the people working there seemed to be covered in tattoos. Amelia took a quick breath in and walked confidently in, not bothering to glance at the people giving her odd looks in the store.

"Hi! Is there anything I could help you with?" a girl asked, she looked friendly enough, around 28 with a wedding ring around her finger.

"Actually, yes, see, I'm starting a…new school this year, and I wanted to make a new…appearance, but I'm not entirely sure where I'm supposed to start." Amelia explains to her, quite shyly.

"Oh, you're from like England right? I can tell by the accent. Well you have a great frame for this kind of style, petite, long legs, naturally light hair, I think, it's natural right?" the helpful lady asks, picking at Amy's hair. Amy eagerly nodded, excited that the girl wasn't brushing her away, but actually going to help her.

"Perfect, now are we talking like, major change, like mucho money change, or small, let's not go over budget change?" The lady asks her. Amy took out her wallet, full of muggle money that her mother had made while modeling. To say her family was well-off would be an understatement, they we're as rich as the Malfoy's, maybe even more, and that says something.

"I was hoping for, 'I wouldn't even recognize myself' change." She says, opening her wallet, full of hundreds, though she didn't fully understand muggle money, she knew by the look on the woman's face that it was a big amount.

"Okay girlie, but for this to be a humoungo-mind-blowing-make-over change, you might need to change more than what's supplied at this dear store, plus I get off in like 20 minutes." The worker says, biting her bottom lip.

"Okay, so how much can I pay you?" Amy asks the worker, pulling out $200 dollars.

"What?" she replies in shock.

"If you get off in 20 minutes, how much can I pay you to help me get the rest of my change done?" Amy explains, as if it was obvious.

"Really?"

"Well, yes I don't really joke around with these types of things."

"I can't take your money."

"Yes, you can, it's actually quite easy. I don't really understand mug- American money, but my parents are okay with me spending whatever. So please, help me?" Amy begs, giving the lady puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but what's your name?" the lady says, finally settling.

"Amelia, and yours?" she asks, before the lady simply pointed to her name tag, which read 'Mandy'.

"What size are you? My guess is around 1 or 2, small in shirts definitely, maybe a…7 in shoes?" she asks, getting everything spot on, it mattered what fabric the jeans were. Amy just nodded.

"Okay, well…go in the dressing room and I'll start throwing some stuff for you to try on! Oh, this is so exciting!" Mandy squealed, jumping before pushing Amy in the direction of the dressing rooms.

After a restless 1 hour and 15 minutes of trying clothes on, Amy was finally at the cash register, her total was around $900, which wasn't that bad, considering all the stuff she had gotten. That total was with Mandy using her employee discount and Amy using her 20% off privilege as a new H+1 member.

"Okay, let's go!" Mandy says, waving her out of the store, while carrying half of Amy's bags.

"So first stop will be the hair salon. If you want to fit this new do, this hair color is way past due. Oh look, I can rhyme; anyway we need something that'll make your eyes really pop!" Mandy explains, leading her towards what looked to be a hair salon/tattoo parlor/piercing place. It looked just as dark and scary as Hot Topic did.

"My friend works here, so it shouldn't be a problem with the walk-in." she says, walking straight in and greeting everyone, with me in tow.

"This is Amelia, and she will be getting her hair done today." Mandy explains to a tall lady with black perfectly curled hair.

"She's turning a new side to her life, and crossing over to the dark side." Mandy continues dramatically.

"Well, how about…we layer your hair out and dye it blonde with some lowlights?" the lady suggest. Not really getting half of what the lady said, she eagerly agreed, smiling happily.

Once Amelia had all the hair dye immersed in her hair, which took an awfully long time, she looked over to Mandy, who was currently chatting happily with the hairdresser and flipping through a magazine, Tara.

"Ok, so we'll just have to leave this in for an hour, but is there anything else you want?" Tara asks, taking off her gloves.

"Piercings?" Mandy suggests, looking up from her magazine.

She actually had to think about this for a second, she knew that she could always just do a spell and there would be no trace of the hole that was there, but on the other hand, it would probably be painful.

"Okay, but which one?" Amy answers after some thought.

"I think a Monroe would look nice, you've got the full lips for it." Tara says, looking at Amy's face.

"I got it belly button, Monroe and an industrial bar, for your ear." Mandy decides for her.

And so around 2 hours later, when the clock read 9:43, and the mall was around closing time, Amelia now looked, and felt like a new person completely.


End file.
